The Incredible Shego
by cetrix
Summary: AU. Don't make Kim Possible Angry, because when you make her angry she transforms into the incredible Shego. Based on The marvel character The Hulk Obviously . Rated T for violence and some disturbing scenes.
1. Chapter 1

16 year old Kim Possible was at her locker grabbing her books when her best friend, Ron stoppable, walked up to her, "Hey Kim."

"Good morning," Kim replied as she closed her locker.

"Up for Beuno Nacho tonight," Ron asked as the two began to walk towards home room.

"Can't," Kim answered, "Sorry."

"I meant after cheer leading," Ron added.

Kim shook her head, "Still no, after that I'm going to help out my dad at his lab."

Ron thought all the things Kim does before coming back with, "You do way to much, cheer leading, student government, and now you're helping your dad-"

"I Like to stay busy," Kim replied as the two of them stopped walking and faced each other in the hallway.

"I'm just saying," Ron explained trying to make a case, "one of these days you're going to overstress yourself and completely snap."

"He's right Kim," Bonnie said from behind Kim.

Kim cringed at the sound of Bonnie's voice before turning to her saying, "Bonnie, how is my least favorite person in the world."

"Just fine," Bonnie replied in a mocking tone, "But really Kim, you shouldn't try to do so much because I honestly don't think you're capable of doing it."

The sound of a very soft voice then came from behind Bonnie, "That's not Nice-"

Kim, Bonnie, and Ron all looked to see a blond girl standing there with a very innocent look on her face as she continued, "Not being nice causes stress, and stress is not good at all..it leads to pain and pain is bad."

Bonnie stared at the girl for a second, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Sarah," The girl smiled at her in such an innocent way it was actually kind of disturbing.

"You're weird," Bonnie said before leaving to get away from the girl.

Kim and Ron watched Bonnie leave before looking at Sarah who just smiled at them until the bell rang about a second later which led to the girl just walking away as if nothing had happened. Ron looked at Kim, "I'm inclined to agree with Bonnie there."

Kim just shrugged and the two of them went off to class...

That night, Kim walked in the Lobby of the Possible Laboratory and was immediately welcomed by her father, Doctor James Possible; the two of them went to the main floor to work on James' latest project. Kim looked at the large device, "What is it? it looks like a giant x-ray."

Her father laughed, "That may actually be a good way of describing it; we're working on a way to improve the speed of which a human being can heal."

"Is it working," Kim asked intrigued.

James shook his head, "Not exactly, so far it's killed everything we've used it on."

Kim looked at her father who quickly continued with, "Frogs, not people."

"Why not try something else," Kim asked.

"That's complicated," James answered, "We've kind of put all of our eggs into one basket, Global Justice is growing impatient with our lack of progress and is threatening to pull funding if we scrap another project; if they go through with that, Drew Lipsky will come in and buy us out, just as he's been wanting to for years."

Kim nodded, "Okay then, let's get to work."

About an hour later, James was trying to make adjustments to the machine when, all of the sudden, the entire system started going haywire; alarms sounded as Kim ran over to the main computer console, "Dad, the machine is overloading."

"What," James yelled, "That's impossible, it shouldn't even be on."

Sparks began flying from the machine which ultimately zapped Dr. Possible, which sent him flying into the wall. Kim ran over to him and tried to help but the he had been knocked unconscious. She looked over at the machine, realizing that it was now powering up and that her father was in the direct path of it. She ran up to the part of the device used to fire the radiation meant to heal people and took the full extent of the blast, before collapsing to the floor...

**Author's Note:**

_Here's Chapter 1, short and kind of rushed, but I think it works in terms of setting things up. I couldn't believe that no one had tried this, and that is taking the concept of the Hulk and applying it to Kim and Shego. I wanted to get the whole thing with Kim being zapped with radiation out of the way immediately because I didn't want to just dwell on that part of the story that we all know at this point. The only part of this chapter I really put extensive thought into quite honestly is the introduction of the Sarah character, who will play an important part in the story. Rest assured that the rest of the chapters will be longer and more thought out, I just didn't want to waste time on the set up since we know who the major characters are._

_I will establish the major conflicts in the next chapter, as well as the differences between this story's universe and the Show's universe.  
_

_Please review and tell me what you think of the idea and what you're first impressions are of the Sarah Character._


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible awoke to find herself in a hospital with her father sitting at her bedside; she looked at him and said, "Dad."

He looked at her with complete relief, "Oh thank God."

He hugged her tightly, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry," Kim replied, "It all happened so fast, it was going to fire at you-"

"Listen to me," Dr. Possible exclaimed looking at his daughter in the eyes, "When I comes down to either a father or his child surviving, it should always be the child; you understand?"

Kim saw that he was trying really hard not to cry and quickly answered, "Yes."

"We came to the conclusion that you weren't going to die days ago," James explained, "It was just a question if whether or not you were going to wake up."

The words 'days ago' caught Kim's attention, "How long was I out?"

"A week," her father answered, "You're still going to stay here for a few days, just to be safe."

Kim nodded her not wishing to argue with him as he continued, "I already lost your mother and your brothers along with her; I could never stand to lose you to."

He kissed her on the forehead as she began to cry; he then stood up and walked to the door while saying, "Now, I have to deal the Director of Global Justice, whose a 'real' bitch, and try to explain, not only what went wrong, but also how you're still alive."

He opened the door, "But I leave you in good company."

Ron walked in as James left, "Hey Kim."

Kim smiled, "Hi Ron."

Dr. Possible went out to the lobby of the hospital to see G.J Director Elizabeth Stevens who had cleared out the lobby for security reasons; she looked at Dr. Possible and asked, "How is she?"

He looked at the Director, she showed little signs of compassion due to her obsession of displaying outward aggression and strength, either that or she was just a genuine bitch; James answered, "Fine."

"Good," Betty said before going into full scale 'Bitchy Director' mode, "Now how the hell is that possible."

"I don't know," James answered honestly, "Maybe the machine worked."

The Director glared at him with her two eyes that are almost impossible to look straight into, "That thing has killed everything that you have used it on, how did your daughter manage to survive."

"I don't know," Dr. Possible said repeating his previous answer.

"That's a surprise," Drew Lipsky stated sarcastically while walking into the lobby, "I mean, is it possible for a Possible to not know something."

Drew Lipsky was the CEO of Lipsky industries, which was a major weapons developer, the man liked to speak with sarcasm and humor but, regardless if the jokes were good or not, never came off to anyone around him as funny; everyone found him irritating because while he spoke in a humorous fashion, that was certainly not how he acted. James looked at Drew and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you're daughter was okay," Lipsky answered, "I mean such a young girl in such a serious accident involving technology so top secret I don't even know what it is certainly is a big deal."

Dr. Possible seeing what he was accusing him of turned to Betty, "Director Stevens, Kim was fully trained on all the equipem-"

"I don't care about your safety policies," She exclaimed, "nor do I care about how you handle security, as far as Global Justice is concerned you're project doesn't exist so-What Are you doing here!"

She looked Drew signifying that she was now speaking to him, "And how did you get in here? I had a guard posted outside."

"Like I said," Drew Lipsky explained, "I was worried about the girl's life, I even brought flowers which I had to give to the guard to get in here; which reminds me, does Global Justice follow a 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' Policy?"

"LEAVE," Betty screamed as she was completely fed up with him, "Now!"

"Alright," Drew replied beginning to leave, "I'm going."

As he left, Betty looked at James who started to speak when Betty once again interrupted with, "Just Figure it out."

Meanwhile, Ron was sitting next to Kim's bed, "So how are you feeling?"

"To be perfectly honest," Kim answered, "Perfect, it's really weird...I just feel great."

"I don't think that's weird," Ron said, "I think that's great."

Kim thought about how long she was out, "I'll tell you one thing, I'm not looking forward to going back to school to deal with make up homework, catching up with cheerleading, etc."

"Yeah," Ron nodded, "Just don't lose your mind trying to catch up."

Kim laughed, "I think I'll manage."

Ron smiled, "Oh, I almost forgot."

He reached into his pocket, "You know how I always wanted a pet but couldn't get one?"

"Yeah," Kim answered, "because of your dad's allergies."

"Well," Ron said taking his hand out of his pocket, "I figured out a way around that."

He opened his hand causing Kim to ask, "What is that?"

"A Naked Mole Rat," Ron answered as the hairless animal stretched out on his hand, "I named him Rufus."

Kim didn't like hairless animals but, not wishing to hurt her friend's feelings, she smiled and said, "It's Cute."

A few Hours Later, Drew Lipsky walked out of an elevator at his facility and walked into a room filled with computer screens, "Wade."

Wade, a computer hacker who worked for Lipsky, stood up and walked up to him obviously upset, "You listen to me, You told me to hack into the Possible Lab and cause a system overload, you didn't tell me that there would actually be people there at the time of me doing that."

Drew just smiled back at him, "Well that wasn't really the plan but, in the end, you did still do it and, unless you want me to make you my 'fall guy' for it, you'll get back on that computer and hack into all the security cameras of any building Kim Possible goes into."

Wade was a bit confused by that order, "What?"

"She survived," Drew explained, "I want you to track her anyway you can."

Wade sighed which led to Drew continuing with, "Why so down, I'm just asking you to stare at a lovely girl all day; some would consider that a dream job."

He turned and made his way out of the room, "Get to it."

That night in the Hospital, Kim woke up to see Sarah sitting right next to her bed; Kim jumped a bit in shock of seeing her there, "Sarah? How did you get in here."

Sarah gave a sweet smile, "I walked in silly."

Sarah leaned in and stared at Kim with her bright blue eyes in a way that it made Kim very uncomfortable; after a moment of silence, Kim asked, "What are you looking at."

"I knew it was you," Sarah answered softly, "I knew it was you the moment I saw you."

Kim had no idea what Sarah was getting at, the girl's sweet and innocent face began to make her nervous, was this girl crazy or some creepy stalker; Kim thought about what to say very carefully before saying, "Look, I don't who you think I am-"

Sarah then got out of her chair and rushed up to the bed, startling Kim in the process; she got right up into Kim's face and said in a childlike manner, "I know a secret."

"Okay," Kim said trying to remain calm, "What's the secret?"

Sarah whispered, "James Possible isn't your real father."

Kim leaned away from the girl, "Excuse me."

"Trust me," Sarah giggled, "That's not a shocking as the story behind our real father."

Kim froze after hearing 'Our Father'; Kim looked at the girl, not believing a word she said, and whispered, "Get out."

Sarah's smile went away, "But-"

"Get out," Kim shouted which led to Sarah being completely still with a very blank stare on her face before the innocent smile came back and she proceeded to get up and walk towards the door.

After reaching the door, Sarah turned and said, "You should be more relaxed, stress is bad for people...like us."

Sarah then left the room.

**Author's Note**

_Here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed. Stay Tuned for the next chapter where you will see...The transformation._

_Please Review._


End file.
